Zero Dynasty
by zxZxZxzx
Summary: In a land where society is shattered and the government is in total control, resistance is futile. A madman has taken control, and an annual "ceremony" that symbolizes doom is coming up. Is this the end? Not yet, my friend. Not yet.


**Disclaimer (that also goes for later chapters): I do not own Pokemon, and I like it that way.**

A/N: This is a something that I have been planning for quite some time, and it's a bit of a deep story. Prepare for action, suspense, and... cool stuff. I hope, at least. Keep in mind that the beginning is kinda boring, but it would be best if you read everything.

**(1) Zone 8**

Zone 8. Fifty or so years ago, it had been known as Cianwood City. That was before the regions of Johto and Kanto had been taken over by a totalitarian government, nicknamed "the High Council" by the leader himself. There were no political parties. No democracy. Everything was controlled in a reign of terror by the Leader. All who dared oppose him were completely and utterly crushed. The Elite Four was disbanded, and the gymleaders were exiled. The only ones that posed a threat to the High Council had been dwindled into nothingness. He was in complete control.

Cianwood City had been famous for its seaside markets, its shops bountiful with fresh seafood and other items from the sea. Many tourists had come to visit the stalls, breath taken by the exotic locale.

After the Leader had taken control, the number of tourists in Cianwood City had slowly withered away, intimidated by the police patrolling the streets and military officials around every corner. The once great seaside markets of Cianwood City had been reduced to a few stalls that sold general items to support their families.

It had become Zone 8, one of the many Zones that the Leader used to enslave certain people. It was known amongst the High Council as "Cleansing". Every year, a group of ten people would be chosen by the Leader himself to become part of his militant army. These people were brainwashed and forced to train under extreme conditions. Anyone that opposed him would disappear without any trace, including their families.

No one would remember them. No one would care.

Over the years, a rebel group began to form. They were led by a couple named Brian and Jane Kurtis. The rebels attempted an attack one October night, the day of the Cleansing.

They were crushed as quickly as they had began the attack. The leaders were tortured in front of the rebels, and killed in front of their eyes. It was a message to people in the future. A warning.

Their thirteen year old son had been left orphaned. Vance Kurtis. No one would care to adopt him. He was the son of the leaders – the leaders of a rebellion, the only rebellion that had failed. And the High Council had made it clear that anyone who supported him would face certain death.

For two years, the boy had survived, selling bread in the lonely markets of Zone 8.

oOo

Dressed in slightly ragged clothes, the fifteen year old handed a kindly man a bag of rolls, receiving several dollar bills in exchange.

"Have a nice day, sir, and come back again."

"You can be sure of it, Vance!" The man answered back, leaving through the front doors of the bakery.

The man was known to Vance as Ryan, a daily visitor to his bakery. The boy wasn't quite sure, but the man seemed to help him indirectly. Whether or not he did, Vance depended on him for survival.

Vance's parents were bakers, their only income coming from the bread, pastries, and pies they made. Being the only bakery in town, it had attracted many customers. After their death, Vance had been left behind with this shop and a recipe book, the only two things that allowed him to live. People were hungry and demanded fresh bread, so his baked goods were in high demand.

Sighing, he looked back to see his Donphan sleeping on the marble tiled floor. A scar ran along the side of her left eye, and it brought back harsh memories.

The Donphan's name was Jaya. She was their family's only Pokemon, and had gone through many devastating battles with the High Council.

Vance leaned back on his chair, thinking about this, and was unaware that the front door was slowly opening. But he did wake up to the sounds of scuffling and someone shoving bread down their mouth.

Vance couldn't have gone up from his seat any faster. "Hey! What do you think you're doing…?"

He trailed off as he saw who the culprit was. A Munchlax was standing there, its mouth stuffed full of bread, and he was staring back at him. The Munchlax swallowed and pointed to a platter of pies.

"Hey man. Um… you don't mind if I eat a few of these pastries, right?"

Vance gaped at him in shock.

"I take that as a yes." He looked back at the pies. "Hasta la vista, baby!"

Oblivious to the fact that the platter of pies were quickly disappearing, Vance was more interested in something else.

"How… how can you talk?"

"Dunno," The Munchlax shrugged, his mouth full of pie. Vance waited for him to finish.

"That's a month's money, you know," Vance pointed out, eyeing the tray of missing pies.

"Sorry," The Munchlax yawned. "Haven't eaten for a day. Imagine that happening to a Munchlax, too."

Vance had to smile. "So, what's your name, uh… whatever you are."

The Munchlax frowned. "You sure you want to know? It might melt your brain."

Vance raised an eyebrow curiously. "I'm cool."

The Munchlax looked around anxiously before answering. "Sherlock Bobby Jones. Yes! I know it's weird, don't give me that look! The people at the Council place are complete nuts, man! Just call me Bob. Please."

Vance was intrigued. "You came from… the High Council?"

Bob flopped onto a chair. "There was this lady… she was my owner, and she kept on putting bows and dresses on me. Crazy woman. So I ran away."

"Was she a Councilwoman?" Vance asked.

Bob yawned. "How am I supposed to know? I forgot, anyway. Um… so… they were chasing after me. I had to hide and stuff."

Vance frowned. "Is she still after you?"

Bob scratched his head. "Dang, I dunno. Probably. She had a search party. I'm pretty much like her favorite pet."

"This is bad, you know. Really bad."

"Why is that?"

Vance got up from his seat and ran to the windows, peering outside. The streets were mostly empty, without the usual hustle. No signs of people from the Council, at least. He scrolled down the curtains and hung a "Closed" sign on the door.

"Long story. If they find you here with me, they'll think I was the one that took you away. They hate me enough already…"

He looked back to see Bob lying on the chair, snoring loudly.

"Geez." Vance went over to the slumbering Munchlax and shook him by the shoulders. "Hey man, wake up! If you want to sleep, sleep somewhere else!"

The only answer he got was an even louder snore. That was when there was a loud knock on the door.

If it was the Council and Vance ignored it, he would be in deep trouble. If he did open the door, Vance also had a chance of getting in trouble. He decided to take the risk and pushed Bob's chair behind the counter.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the door when a loud female voice shouted, "Hey! This is the Council! Open the damn door or we'll break it down!"

Vance opened the door. "Yes?"

He was standing in front of a plump woman with frizzly red hair and a purple dress. Her strong perfume was mingled with the smell of the bakery, and a cigarette was propped in her mouth. Three armed guards and a Croagunk were waiting behind, a skinny, elfish man standing right beside her.

"Kid," The woman scowled. "I'm a Councilwoman. Show some respect."

"Good evening, ma'am." Vance said half-heartedly. "What's happened?"

"I lost my Munchlax!" She whined. "His name is Sherlock Bobby Jones, and he can talk."

Vance attempted to put on his best poker face. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I know nothing - "

A loud snore came from the back of the room.

The Councilwoman's eyes widened. "Oh, my goodness! Isn't that my baby Munchlax?" She stomped into the room and looked behind the counter.

"Sherlock!" She squealed. Then she whirled around and glared at Vance. "You took my baby away from me, didn't you?"

Before Vance had any time to respond, she grabbed him by the cheeks with one hand and peered at him. "You know what, you look kind of familiar…"

Vance pulled the hand away and looked at the Councilwoman right in the eye. "Don't touch me."

The Councilwoman laughed. "Ha, you got pep, kid. But I'm still gonna have to lock you away, just 'cause I feel like it."

Vance scowled. "Look, you can have your freaking pet back. He came here by himself."

The Councilwoman ignored him. "I know who you are, kid. You're the son of those two rebel leaders. You'll deserve it."

Jaya stepped forward with a menacing growl, and Vance was suddenly glad to have her company.

The Councilwoman grinned. "Oh! What have we got here?"

The three armed guards hoisted up their weapons. The designs weren't practical, but they seemed to be medium-sized rifles.

Vance stepped backward and put a hand on Jaya.

"We mean no harm. Just get your pet and leave."

The Councilwoman dropped onto an armchair and studied her fingernails. She turned to Vance and sneered.

"No. I was just getting ready for a game of hide and seek."

To be continued in "(2) Distortion". Drop a review if you can.


End file.
